Play the Game
by JokerKid988
Summary: Joker has a new game to play with Batsy. And all of Gotham will be watching, especially since it involves their kiddies. High schools from all over the city have generously donated some of their students. Sam is one of those students and Joker has a special part for her to play. Welcome to the game.
1. Chapter 1

Joker stared out of the tinted windows of the SUV. He was giddy with excitement. He had a new game for Batsy. It involved intricate and carefully planned traps, explosions, guns, and bratty little teenagers. All of those had been obtained, _except _for the bratty teenagers. They were being unwilling donated by the various high schools around the city.

How exactly is he going to get the children? It's simple. Kill the bus drivers. At least a few of them. And replace them with his own men. The slightly saner few he had on hand. Then drive 'em out of the city limits to an _undisclosed location_.

"Boss, Lazy says his bus is loading up." Joker looked up to the driver.

"Good, let's get going then, eh, shall we? Hmheheha." The man nodded and started the vehicle. Joker fidgeted in his seat with anticipation at the thought of blood and screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam watched the clock impatiently, waiting for the 2:50 bell to ring. Damn she wished she was a diver, then she wouldn't have to wait as long. Her last block class was Spanish 1. They would do work for about an hour, hour and a half. Afterward everyone sits around and talks, listens to music, whatever. She didn't talk to anyone, just sat with her earplugs in listening to rock music and playing a game she had on the iPod.

Finally the bell rang, and everyone grabbed their stuff and raced out the door. The fastest they ever move in the halls is when they're heading home. Otherwise, they're slow as hell and you want to smack the fuckers who stand and talk in the middle of the hall.

She fast walked down the hall, trying to avoid the Pervert that had a crush on her. First few days of gym, he had talked to her. She was nice to him because...well..she didn't really know why. He's ugly. Looks like a neanderthal and really tall. Has no chest cavity as he pointed out the first day he talked to her. And his idea of flirting is telling sexual innuendos and jokes. She broke after he told her, "Show me a private part and I'll suck it", after she had doubted his sexuality. After that Sam skipped out of gym and if he came close, ran the other way.

Even if she was dying to get on the bus and go home, she always stopped by her favorite teacher's classroom to talk. She had had Mr. Mersey last semester. He had taught Psychology, which he was the perfect person to do so. He has OCD, though it didn't show too bad. But the best part was how he loved superheros and other geeky things. Sam could always find something to talk about with him. Usually they discussed recent video games, or movies.

He would always play movies like Marvel The Avengers, Iron Man, etc in class. But he would tell the psychology of the characters so he wouldn't get in trouble for watching movies all the time. Overall, he was a great guy.

"Hey, Mersey. How are you doing?"

"Good. You hear about the new Spiderman game?"

"No, I haven't. When's it coming out?"

"Sometime in October."

"Long time away."

"Yep."

"Well, see ya later."

"See ya."

It's kept to short conversations.

The halls had already thinned down, kids already picked up or waiting to be. Sam hurried to the front doors, not wanting to miss the bus. Mr. Hans was a real ass about time. He leaves at exactly 3 pm every day.

Cold wind hit her hard when she stepped out of the school building. Kids stood around the covered area, huddled together in conversations. Several buses were being loaded. But bus 103 wasn't there. Mr. Hans was always here by now. Sam was worried for a moment before she saw the bus pulling into the parking lot.

The other kids started to line up by the sidewalk so she started to head that way. Behind her she heard someone calling to her. She turned around and regretted it after she saw the Pervert walking toward her with a big grin plastered on his ugly face. She growled to herself and turned back around to the bus, which was now stopped in front of them.

He had barely got there when she gave him an angry glare and started up the steps. But when she looked at the drivers seat, she was taken aback for a moment. Mr. Hans wasn't there. Some other guy she hadn't seen before was there. He was middle aged, had a scowl on his face and his short brown hair looked greasy. He was the kind of guy that looked like he belonged in Blackgate or Arkham.

Sam shook herself and walked to the back of the bus. Hans had never missed a day of driving. Even if he was sick he would still drive the bus. Heck, even if he was dead his ghost would still be there driving. The point is, there has _never_ been a sub. Until now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. New chapter, hope ya like it. Thanks for the review and support. I did not think of that nolanism. I will definitely use that, thank you.

* * *

Sam walked past the seats already occupied by someone and went straight to the back. When she had the chance, she preferred to sit in the back alone. And she didn't have to worry about someone sitting with her. For one thing, she gave off the, leave me the fuck alone, look. And most everyone was scared of her. She once drug a boy by his necklace out of her seat in Spanish. Nearly choked him, and never gave it a second thought.

With a huff she sat in the back seat and pulled her iPod out of the inside pocket of her coat. Squeezing the foam tips and sticking them in her ears, she put the music on shuffle and looked out the window. She always liked to look out the window during car rides. You would be surprised by some of the things she had seen. Everyone else missed it cause they were talking.

Once she had seen a guy fingering a gun he had in his pocket when they were at a stop light. Another time she saw a little kid pickpocketing some old lady walking her poodle.

She never saw anything that was good. All she noticed was the bad things, which there were very few good things to take notice of.

So she was the first one to figure out that they weren't going the usual route. Instead of heading _into_ the city, they were heading _out_ of it. She kept calm though and wasn't too concerned about it. She just laid back and watched. None of the other kids had noticed yet.

The buildings started to space out, most being old factories. There were fewer vehicles and people in the area. When she saw the sign stating, Gotham City Limits, her gut started to twist into uneasiness. Well more than it already was. Turning off the music and putting it back in her pocket, she sat up and looked at the bus driver. She could see his face in the mirror. He seemed to drive with purpose. Tentatively, she fingered her cell phone in her other coat pocket. She considered calling the police, but when the driver looked up into the mirror and straight at her, she froze and held her breathe.

They were well into the boonies of Gotham when an uneasy whispering began, and people pointed out the windows. There had been no cars for the last ten minutes.

"Hey, what's going on? Where are we going?" One girl had piped up. The driver didn't say anything.

Sam looked further down the road. She could see a black SUV parked at the side of the road. A prickle of dread ran up her spine. People began to stand up when the bus slowed down and pulled off behind the SUV.

The driver calmly opened the bus doors, then stood up showing a sawed off rifle. People began to scream, their attention focused on the driver. No one payed attention to the doors of the SUV opening. Or to the three men who came out, and started to walk toward the bus. Two wore clown masks, and the other had his face painted and wore a purple suit. Sam's breathing stopped completely and she could only watch as the men climbed into the bus.

The masked clowns came in first, then the Joker was standing there with a pistol in his gloved hand. The screaming stopped. Everyone stared with looks of pure terror on their faces.

"Hello, _kiddies_. Um, uncle Joker is goin' to babysit you all for a while, eh? Don't it sound good, hmmm?" No one answered him and someone started crying.

"Blah, not the crying. It's a_nnoying_. Someone shut 'em up." A few seats ahead of Sam a boy leaned over to a girl who was huddled up with tears spilling down her red face.

"So here are the rules. _Listen closely, _they're important. Rule one: give us your cell phones. And don't try to keep it, we know _everyone_ has one." He made a face and rolled his eyes when he said everyone.

"Also, if anyone tries to call the police before we get your phone, Dopey and Lazy here will blow your little heads off." A few people whimpered.

"After your phone has been taken, put your hands on top of the seat. Tough, if you will." One of the clowns took out a bag and started to walk down the aisle.

"If all of you boys and girls behave, then you eh _might _live. And 'ol Batsy is going to come over and play! Goin' be real fun!" The clown called Tough made his way down the aisle, holding out the bag. Kids tentatively placed their phones inside. One of the other clowns walked to the middle of the aisle, showing off his gun.

Tough finally reached Sam and growled as he held out the bag. She lifted one side of her coat and took out her cell phone and put it in the bag. She put her hands up on the seat. Tough tossed the bag to the clown in the aisle.

"Hey there cutie. What're you doing back here by yourself, huh? Need some company?" Tough leaned down to her, his rancid breathe filling her nose. Sam grit her teeth.

"No. Leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Hmm, got an attitude, do ya? Well I'll have to take care of that." He growled and reached out, setting a hand on her thigh. She acted on instinct and twisted around to punch the guy. It caught him off guard and he fell back into the seat across from her. But she didn't stop there.

She got up and stood over the man. Holding his shoulder she punched his face again. She was about to punch him again when she heard the cock of a gun. Slowly she straightened up, breathing heavily. She glared at the man until she turned and looked into the end of Joker's pistol.

Joker's face was blank as he stared at her. She kept her glare, refusing to falter. She heard him make a 'hmm' sound in his throat. Joker slammed the butt of his gun hard into her right temple. She grunted and collapsed on the dirty floor. Her vision blurred and she lost focus.

Tough got up from the seat. He saw Sam on the ground. He wanted to hurt her bad, she hurt his nose and wounded his pride. So he started to kick her. She grunted and gasped painfully as he kicked her stomach over and over. She coughed up blood and her ribs felt like they were cracked. Finally Tough was satisfied with her state when she was gasping, blood pouring from her head and mouth. But he would give her a more suitable punishment later.

"Knew we shoulda called ya Horny. Ride back with Sleezy." Joker told him. He nodded and went back up front.

"See everyone? This is what happens if you _misbehave. _Now boys, blindfold 'em." Joker walked back to the front of the bus.

Sam pulled herself up on shaky arms. Her vision was blurry and her stomach and chest screamed when she moved. But she was determined to get up. Show them she doesn't break that easily. Every breath burned and blood fell down her face. She could taste it in her mouth, the distinct coppery taste adding to her nausea.

She used the seat that Tough had fell into to pull herself up. Her breath was pained and heavy, but she finally pulled up onto the seat. Her head fell back and she tried to slow her breathing down.

Footsteps came down the aisle and she opened her eyes. Joker was coming back with a blindfold in his hand. He plopped down unceremoniously, gun sitting in his lap, and looked at her. He was surprised she had been able to pull herself into a seat after she was beat like that. He could tell she was trying to act tough.

"You seem to be a ah _trouble _maker. So I'm gonna sit back here and make sure you behave." She lifted her head and looked at him to acknowledge that she heard.

"Uh, need to put this on ya. _Sorry _don't want you to know where we're a goin'. He purposely knocked the bruised gash on her forehead, making her cringe. "Now we are all set to go."

Sam sat quietly, unnerved by the Joker being so close to her. And to make matters worse, she couldn't see him. The last thing she wanted was to be sitting next to the murderous Clown Prince of Crime.

She kept quite. She didn't want to invoke him. The road continued on concrete for a while, then it turned bumpy. Likely a gravel road. The outer limits were unfamiliar to her, she had no idea what was in the area.

Her mind fumbled in and out of focus. She wasn't sure how long they had been driving. Not that it mattered. They were in the middle of nowhere for sure. They were all probably going to die. Next to her Joker started to hum an unknown tune. He couldn't wait. They were almost there.

The bus started to slow down and Joker's humming stopped. Sam felt him move and drag her with him.

"Get 'em up boys. Gotta hurry if we want to make the news."


	4. Chapter 4

Joker pushed Sam down the aisle of the bus. She stumbled when they reached the stairs.

"Oh by the way there are the stairs." Joker said and giggled a bit.

"No duh." Sam could hear the other kids being ushered off the bus behind her. Ahead of her she could hear a squeaky door being pushed open.

"All the kids are here boss. The buses are already being taken care of." He must be the one who opened the door.

"Good, good, good. Help them with the rest of the kiddies." Sam was pushed forward. Instantly she felt the space close in.

"Ah, home_ sweet_ home." They walked forward a bit more then she was pushed down on her knees. She yelped when her knees hit hard concrete. Joker was still standing next to her, she could feel him there.

The rest of the kids were ushered into the building, their feet scuffing along the floor as they took small steps. Many of them whimpered from fear. They were all pushed to their knees. What they could not sense were the other kids behind them. Overall, there was close to one hundred and fifty teens huddled in the floor, scared of what would happen next. Sleezy walked over to Joker and handed him a video recorder.

"Time to get this party started." He mumbled, more to himself. He pressed record and looked into the lens.

"_Hello_ Gotham! It's your favorite clown speaking. Now you may have noticed that uh _a lot_ of the city's teens are missing." Joker started to walk slowly.

"Oh, but don't worry! Good 'ol Uncle Joker will take _real good care of them._" He started to cackle as he turned the camera to sweep over the ocean of teenagers huddled on the floor.

"Now if you want to _blame_ anyone, then blame the _Bat Man_. He's forced me to the extremes! He hasn't been answering my phone calls so I'm giving him more _initiative_. _Save the poor innocent children!_" He continued to walk around slowly, making arm gestures when he felt appropriate.

"So all of us are going to play a big game! It'll be real fun uh. And I'm even going to be the _bigger player_ and give little Batsy hints. I got a good pal working on those for me. Who knows what he's got planned! All of these little kiddies will be scattered to the wind in whatever direction. And it's the usual save 'em before they go _BOOM!_" Joker showed the teens once more and turned back to himself. He started to walk back to where Sam kneeled on the floor, listening attentively.

"But the _best part_ is this little gal right here." Joker yanked off her blindfold and grabbed her hair to pull her up on her feet. He put his face next to hers and spoke into the camera.

"She's a naughty little thing, getting into trouble. Now we don't want any more trouble makers. Tell 'em your name, _sweetheart."_ He growled next to her face.

Sam struggled against his grip, but it only made him tighten it.

"TELL THEM YOUR NAME_!" _Sam flinched.

"Sam." She said through grit teeth. Joker rolled his eyes.

"_Sam what?__"_

"Sam Starling."

"Hmm, little _Sammy _here is going to help me set an example for those who want to cause trouble. Take off your blindfolds, kiddies! Go on it's ok!" There was rustling as all of the children took off their blindfolds, some were crying, others looked numb.

"Ah, good, good. Hold this for me, Sleezy." Sleezy stepped forward and took the camera. He pointed it at Joker and Sam.

"Now, kids, watch _closely_. This is what will happen if you _misbehave._" Joker reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his favorite switchblade. Sam's eyes widened and she struggled against his grip.

He smiled and placed the knife in her mouth. All eyes were on them. Sam felt the blade start to cut her skin. Joker pressed it harder and it tore in deep. Sam screamed as she felt her muscles snap and blood poured down her front. All the kids either began to scream, averted their eyes, or watched on in shock.

Sam had never felt pain like this. Nothing even came close to matching it. All she could do was scream and cry as her cheek was severed. When the blade had reached halfway across her cheek, Joker switched it to the other side. He could hardly contain the giggles that bubbled up. He loved the sound of her screams, electric shocks rushing up his spine.

Joker cut her cheek, making sure that it would be uneven from the other. Once the knife reached close to the same part as the other he removed the blade from her mouth.

"There." He let go of her and she fell into a heap on the ground. Sleezy ignored her and kept the camera on Joker, who was wiping the knife on his pants before replacing it in his coat pocket. He was covered in her blood, his gloves now appeared red. Sam's breathing came in short, quiet bursts. All she felt was pain. She just wanted it all to stop.

Joker started to walk and continued talking. But Sam couldn't hear him. All she could hear was white noise and the beat of her own heart. She was laying half on her stomach, one arm laid with her head on it, the other braced like she was about to get up. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could still see Joker walking around. Every once in a while he laughed, which she could actually hear, and moved his arms around like he was giving an important speech.

"If Bat Man doesn't find these kids in time, then Gotham will be painted in their blood." He said. Some of the teens whimpered and others all out balled. "And this is to Batman." He had walked back around to where Sam was lying on the floor. Blood was pooling around her face. He giggled as he brought back his foot and kicked her hard in the stomach. He went all out cackling as she jerked and screamed in pain. She still hadn't recovered from her kicking back on the bus.

Joker kicked her twice more before bending down next to her and grabbing her hair. He pulled her up next to him and addressed the camera.

"I'm going to make this more interesting. Little Sammy here is going to play a private game with us. _Just me, you and her_." He growled out. Sam whimpered. When he kicked her and made her scream, it tore her cuts more. Now they reached close to her ears.

"What'd ya say Sammy? Ready to play the game?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short and sweet chapter. I have to know if anyone thinks of Supernatural when you read Sam or Sammy. And I always read it in Dean's voice. Anyways, hope you guys like it. Thank you so much, your favs and reviews really mean a lot to me.

* * *

A video tape was delivered to Gotham News by an anonymous source. A man with sunglasses and a hood pulled down over his face walked in and handed the tape to a tired secretary, who woke up immediately when the shady character handed it to her. He said nothing and walked back out. The tape was immediately delivered to the news room where it was viewed. The video replaced the now boring news of a service dog helping his disabled soldier whose legs had been blown off in war.

All of the anchor men and women clamored and begged for the coverage, but in the end it was given to Jack Ryder. It aired on the six o clock news that evening. In homes all around the city, cries and screams were heard from the distraught families of the young victims. But no ones cries were as loud as those that came from the helpless parents of Sam Starling.

Jim Gordon sat in his office, savoring a moment of peace from the frantic calls and hectic workplace. Already there had been over a hundred missing person cases and more coming in every minute. Other calls were people claiming they witnessed suspicious activity pertaining to the Joker kidnappings. Almost all were useless or false.

Gordon swiveled in his chair and faced the old TV in the corner of his office. He turned it on, an image of Joker's face frozen on the screen. Reluctantly he pressed the button with the long faded play symbol.

He had been studying every inch of the video, but nothing was useful other than seeing how many hostages the madman took. When it came to the part where Joker cut Sam's cheeks, he had to turn away. Bile rose to his throat and he clamped his hand over his mouth, grimacing when he swallowed it back down. He didn't think he'd ever be able to stomach that part. Many of the other officers had gagged or full out puked.

As soon as the child said her full name, Gordon had several officers getting him any information there was about Sam Starling. Her parents were tracked down and brought in, asked questions. Ryan and Sarah Starling had no criminal record or background of any sort. Ryan made machine parts in his father's workshop and Sarah was a small time artist, teaching classes and selling her work. They had no money issues. No marriage issues.

Sam was an only child. Only blemish on her record was a few visits to the principal's office due to behavioral problems. Got good grades and no criminal record. There was absolutely no connection to Joker or anything he's associated with. Gordon suspected she had done something stupid to piss Joker off so now he's going to have his sick fun using her as a game pawn.

He took the half empty coffee cup sitting on his desk and sipped it to calm his nausea. Sighing he took Sam's file and left his office, heading towards the door that lead out to the roof. It was time to call in the specialist.


End file.
